A Shark's Valentine Gift
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: -XS- Bagi Squalo, Valentine adalah hari terbodoh yang sangat tidak penting. Bagi Xanxus, wine jauh lebih baik daripada coklat. Dan bagi Lussuria, Valentine kali ini adalah.. hari spesial untuk sang boss dan hiu kesayangannya. Eh?


**Summary**: Bagi Squalo, Valentine adalah hari terbodoh yang sangat tidak penting. Bagi Xanxus, wine jauh lebih baik daripada coklat. Dan bagi Lussuria, Valentine kali ini adalah hari spesial untuk sang boss dan hiu kesayangannya. Bagi mereka sendiri? –Full warning inside!—

**Warning:** OOC. shounen Ai/yaoi. XS. Don't like? Don't read then. ^^

**Rating:** T aja cukup lol. ..err, tapi mungkin T++ .. *dilempar*

**Disclaimer: **KHR and its property belongs to Akira Amano-sensei. I don't own anything but plot of this random story. =,= Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other and will always be! (Y)

.

.

Sedikit basa-basi dari author~ xD Ini fic pertamaku di fandom KHR, dan fic yaoi keduaku yang dipublish. :3

Sejujurnya saya juga gangerti kenapa bikin XS untuk fic pertama di fandom ini, padahal saya lagi demennya sama D1869 ._. Dan kenapa temanya Valentine sementara bulannya beda jauh ._. Kenapa otak mesum saya jalan? Apa karena saya lagi pengen coklat? #lah Atau karena saya baru saja mengalami kejadian yang membuat XS menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan dalam kehidupan SMA saya? #LAH Atau karena saya lagi demen BDSM? #LAAAH *dibunuh*

..Abaikan yang diatas. *jedotin pala ke tembok*

Well, just, enjoy! ;;BD

* * *

**A Shark's Valentine Gift**

**::**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Fanfiction**

**© AiNeko-chan

* * *

**

"Tidak!"

"Aaah, ayolaaaah Squalo-chaaan?"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Tidak perlu malu-maluu~"

"Aku tidak malu-malu! Pokoknya tidak!"

"Aku akan membantumu kok~~~"

"VOOOOOOOOOOIII!"

_STAB_

Lussuria hanya menghela nafas lega saat ia berhasil menghindari tusukan pedang yang kini tertancap tepat di dinding sebelah wajahnya. Pemilik pedang itu, tentu saja lelaki berambut silver panjang yang kini berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah di depannya, Superbi Squalo.

"Ah, Squalo-chan~ Bisa tidak sih kita bicara dengan mulut saja? Lama-lama kau jadi terlihat seperti Bel~" cibir sang Sun Guardian.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, brengsek! Keluar dari kamarku!" Squalo mencabut pedangnya sambil tetap mengirim death glare untuk Lussuria yang kini mengerutkan alisnya dan memasang wajah banci-nya, seperti biasa.

"Tapi aku kan hanya menyarankanmu untuk membuat coklat untuk—"

_STAB_

Tusukan pedang lagi, dan lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari dengan mulus oleh sang Sun Guardian sambil terkikik pelan.

"Tutup mulut brengsekmu itu sebelum kuumpankan kau pada hiu, banci sialan."

"Tapi Boss pasti akan senang menerimanya!"

_STAB STAB_

"Oh, Squaloo~! Singkirkan pedangmu! Aku kesini untuk bicara baik-baik~!"

"VOOOOOOIII! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

"Tapi besok kan—"

"KUBILANG, KELUAR. BRENGSEK!"

Satu sabetan penuh amarah dari Squalo, dan Lussuria akhirnya berlari terbirit-birit keluar kamar sang hiu, sebelum tubuhnya dipotong jadi tiga bagian oleh sang pemilik kamar yang mulai terlihat emosional tersebut, meninggalkan Squalo yang masih berdiri mengacungkan pedangnya, bersiap untuk benar-benar membantai banci sialan itu jika ia berani datang lagi.

"Tch. Pengganggu." decaknya kesal. Setelah memastikan bahwa lelaki kemayu itu benar-benar sudah pergi, ia menurunkan pedangnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Banci itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

Ya, ia berniat segera tidur untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk misi selanjutnya—sebelum pandangannya teralih pada kalender kecil di atas meja sebelah kasurnya. Ada sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna merah pada satu tanggal mencurigakan, dan Squalo mengernyitkan alisnya.

**14****th**** February**

**Valentine's Day : Bossu & Squalo-chan!**

_._

_..Si Banci sialan itu.._

_.  
_

Dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah, Squalo merobek lembaran kalender itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat sambil mengutuk Lussuria dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas didengar anak dibawah 17 tahun dalam hati.

Lussuria sialan. Ya, sialan.

Sejak tadi pagi, banci itu terus mendesaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat konyol untuk besok. Besok. Apa yang spesial di hari itu? Cuma _perayaan Valentine bodoh_ yang tidak ada artinya bagi mafia, bagi Varia, dan bagi Squalo.

Benar-benar, ia tidak mengerti kenapa di hari itu, orang-orang selalu menyibukkan diri dengan hal yang sangat tidak penting. Membuat cokelat, memberikannya pada orang yang disukai, dikagumi, atau kekasih. Gadis-gadis bodoh yang selalu berteriak histeris seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi lollipop , saat cokelatnya diterima. Lelaki-lelaki murahan yang bersaing berlebihan hanya untuk mendapat bongkahan makanan berwarna coklat yang tidak penting itu. Benar-benar, Squalo menganggap semua itu bodoh. Buang waktu. Apalah.

Dan tadi, seorang banci berambut hijau-pink itu, menyuruhnya membuat coklat. Untuk bosnya, Xanxus.

…..

Dan, demi dewa hiu dan segala pengikutnya, itu hal _tergila_ yang pernah ia dengar.

Seorang mafia, pembunuh berdarah dingin, Superbi Squalo yang telah dikenal sebagai Second Sword Emperor—membuat coklat, di hari Valentine, memberikannya pada bos sialan yang selalu menyiksanya? Oh, si banci itu mungkin sudah benar-benar gila.

Ia tidak akan membuat coklat, untuk bos sialan itu.

Tidak akan.

Tidak..

"Oi, Squalo."

Squalo tersentak, segera tersadar dari alam pikirnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya hanya untuk menemukan seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuning yang menutupi matanya, berhiaskan tiara yang tampak tidak pernah lepas dari kepala— sedang tersenyum menyeringai sambil berdiri di sebelah daun pintu kamar sang hiu.

"Ushishishi, apa sang pangeran sudah mengagetkanmu? Maaf, kalau begitu~" ejek Belphegor sambil mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. Squalo berdecak kesal dan membalik badannya, menatap sang pangeran dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Shishishi, galak sekali. Sang pangeran hanya kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Boss. Dia menunggumu di ruangannya."

Squalo hanya mengeluarkan sepatah kata "Hn" sebelum berjalan keluar, melewati Bel begitu saja sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata makian untuk sang Boss yang selalu memanggilnya di saat ia ingin beristirahat. Bel menyeringai makin lebar.

"Ushishishi, kurasa kau harus bersiap untuk mendapat luka baru di kepalamu, Squalo-chan~"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, sebuah tebasan pedang hampir saja memotong tiara sang pangeran yang berhasil kabur dari amukan sang hiu dengan tawa khasnya.

.

-o-o-

.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sampah?"

Saat memasuki ruangan Xanxus, Squalo sudah dapat merasakannya. Mood Xanxus sedang sangat buruk, dan seperti kata Bel, sepertinya ia harus bersiap untuk luka baru yang akan ditambahkan sang Boss di kepalanya kalau ia membuat sang boss makin kesal.

"Heh, ada perlu apa, Boss sialan?" jawab Squalo tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh sang boss yang kini ditujukan untuknya.

"Misi baru," ucap Xanxus lagi, seraya menjatuhkan selembar kertas ke lantai dan mengisyaratkan Squalo untuk mengambilnya. Dengan sedikit makian meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, lelaki berpedang itu mengambil dan membacanya malas-malasan.

"Valentino famiglia? Misi kali ini melenyapkan mereka?"

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri, sampah. 5 markas berbeda di Italia, hancurkan semuanya. Beritahu 4 sampah lainnya, tenggat waktu sampai besok malam. Lebih cepat kalian pergi lebih baik. Siapkan anggota." jelas Xanxus seadanya sambil meneguk wine favoritnya.

Squalo terdiam sejenak.

"Hei, Xanxus. Kau tahu hari apa besok?"

"..? Sabtu?"

"Bukan. Bukan hari itu.."

"..Maksudmu?"

"….."

"..?"

"Lupakan. Kami pergi sekarang"

_Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan? Untuk apa aku bertanya?_

Squalo merasa pipinya sedikit memanas, dan untuk mengantisipasi Xanxus melihatnya, ia cepat-cepat membalik badannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu—

"Oi, hiu sialan."

_PRANG!_

—Oh ya. Xanxus tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa menerima 'hadiah'.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!"

_Aku benar-benar tidak akan__, tidak akan pernah__ memberi cokelat atau apapun untuk Bos super sialan ini!_

.

-o-o-

.

TIK

TOK

Bunyi jam dinding yang berdetik perlahan, lautan darah, mayat bergelimpangan, teriakan kesakitan saat pedang dingin itu membelah tubuh korbannya. Warna merah yang mewarnai beberapa helai rambut peraknya, bau darah, semuanya. Squalo suka semua itu.

Ia suka membunuh orang-orang lemah yang hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak ketakutan saat pedang kesayangannya menyentuh kulit mereka dan menyayatnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah yang sangat disukainya.

Ia _suka_ membunuh.

.

TIK

TOK

.

Ah, malam Valentine yang sempurna.

.

Squalo tersenyum puas, mengagumi hasil karyanya kali ini. Berdiri di tengah-tengah tubuh-tubuh yang terbaring tanpa nyawa yang berhiaskan sayatan-sayatan artistik dari sang pembunuh. Squalo merasa puas dengan semua itu, tentu saja.

"Vooi, ini lebih mudah dari yang kuduga. Membosankan." decaknya sambil menyeka bercak darah yang tertinggal di rambut kebanggaannya. Dengan senyum sinis, dilangkahinya mayat-mayat itu dan sesekali ditendangnya untuk menuju pintu keluar.

Markas yang lebih seperti mansion besar itu memiliki denah yang cukup rumit, menyebabkan sang hiu yang dari awal memang tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dilewatinya karena terlalu sibuk membunuh itu tersesat beberapa kali ke ruangan yang berbeda-beda. Menyebalkan.

"VOOII! Rumah sialan! Dimana pintu keluarnya?" teriaknya kesal saat ia salah masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti dapur—untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia baru saja memutuskan untuk melompat keluar jendela (saking kesalnya) , sebelum sesuatu—menangkap perhatiannya.

'Panduan Membuat Coklat Untuk Pemula'

….

Hening.

Entah kenapa, buku berwarna merah muda yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan bersama benda-benda mencurigakan lainnya itu begitu menarik perhatian Squalo.

Dalam diam, ia mengambil satu langkah mendekati buku itu, dan diambilnya perlahan.

…..

_Tunggu, aku tidak baru saja berpikir untuk membuat coklat 'kan?_

Merasa wajahnya (lagi-lagi) memerah, Squalo melempar buku itu ke pojok ruangan dan segera memalingkan wajahnya, setelah menampar kedua pipinya yang masih terasa panas.

"V-VOOOII! Valentine bodoh! Aku tidak peduli dengan boss sialan itu!"

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia segera bersiap untuk melompat keluar jendela.

Namun entah kenapa.. Entah kenapa langkahnya kembali terhenti.

'Tunggu.. aku bilang apa barusan?"

'…Aku tidak baru saja berpikir untuk memberi boss sialan itu coklat kan?'

…

.

-o-o-

.

-Varia Mansion-

Squalo mendobrak pintu utama kediaman Varia itu dan masuk tanpa banyak bicara. Waktu belum menunjukkan tengah malam, namun kediaman itu tampak sepi dan gelap.

Sepertinya yang lain belum kembali dari misi.

Bagus.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu, Squalo berjalan perlahan menelusuri koridor yang sama gelapnya dengan ruang utama—menuju satu ruangan di sebelah barat mansion tersebut, sambil berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, dan sebagai mafia berpengalaman, tentu saja ia mampu melakukannya.

_KLIK_

Dan disinilah ia, dapur. Setelah menyalakan lampu yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi satu-satunya ruangan yang terang dalam mansion gelap tersebut, dengan jantung yang entah kenapa berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya, Superbi Squalo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar membawa _benda_ itu.

'Panduan Cara Membuat Coklat Untuk Pemula'

"…V-voii.."

.

-o-o-

.

"Hng.." Xanxus , bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah kesal. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di samping tempat tidurnya, dan ia berdecak kesal saat menyadari waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11.25.

"Tch, kenapa aku harus terbangun jam segini?" desisnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur King Size-nya. Ia haus dan butuh sesuatu untuk diminum. Dan mungkin sedikit snack bisa membuatnya mengantuk kembali. Lussuria membeli susu kualitas tinggi kemarin, dan sepertinya banci itu menyimpannya di dapur.

Ya, Dapur.

Xanxus pergi ke dapur hanya untuk mencari makanan atau minuman untuk cemilan sebelum tidur.

Benar-benar, ia tidak pernah mengira akan menemukan _sesuatu_ yang lain.

.

Ya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira akan menemukan _ini_.

.

Seseorang, melakukan sesuatu hal yang nyaris membuatnya menyangka ia sedang bermimpi—atau berpikir ini bagian dari Ilusi yang dibuat Mammon, sang Mist Guardian. Namun, tidak. Ia benar-benar melihat_nya_.

Superbi Squalo, Rain Guardiannya, yang selalu dilihatnya berisik dan menyebalkan itu, dengan memakai—apa? apron, berdiri di depan counter, terlihat seperti sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu. Dengan beberapa helai rambut yang masih diwarnai noda merah darah dan dikuncir kuda, pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang perempuan.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Voooii! Coklat sialan! Berapa kali aku harus mengadukmu sampai kau puas hah?" teriak sang Rain Guardian tiba-tiba, membuat Xanxus kembali pada kenyataan setelah pikirannya melayang kemana-mana melihat pemandangan 'indah' tersebut.

Oh,

Dia sedang membuat coklat.

Aroma coklat yang harum masih menyebar dalam ruangan itu saat Xanxus menyeringai dan secara diam-diam, mendekati dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya tepat di pinggang Squalo, berbisik dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga sang Guardian,

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sampah?"

Tangan Squalo berhenti mengaduk adonan coklat di depannya. Bola matanya membesar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat sebuah suara seduktif menggelitik telinganya dan sepasang tangan besar memeluknya dari belakang. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Tangan yang sangat terasa familiar, dengan beberapa bekas luka tertoreh diatas kulit yang lebih tan darinya itu.

Xanxus.

Tanpa menggubris suara protes Squalo, Xanxus menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk merasakan kelembutan coklat buatan sang guardian dengan satu jari, membawa jari telunjuk itu ke dalam mulut untuk dirasakan manisnya.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Xanxus menunjukkan wajah menyebalkan. "Rasanya seperti sampah."

Mendengar kata hinaan itu dari Xanxus, dalam sekejap wajah memerah grogi Squalo yang sebelumnya langsung berubah menjadi merah karena amarah.

"VOOOOII! APA KATAMU, BOS BRENGSEK?"

Oke, Squalo baru pertama kali membuat coklat, jadi wajar kalau rasanya tidak terjamin. Tapi siapa sih yang tidak murka kalau hasil jerih payahnya diejek 'sampah' yang berarti lebih rendah dari 'tidak enak'? Tentu saja tidak terkecuali untuk orang dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Squalo! Apalagi yang mengejeknya adalah orang yang ingin ia be—

….Eh?

TungguTungguTunggu. Apa kata hatinya barusan?

….

Sementara Squalo sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati atas kata-kata sialan yang lagi-lagi spontan dipikirkannya, Xanxus menyeringai saat dilihatnya lelaki berambut perak itu tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi untuk membalasnya.

"Kau pikir aku mau menerima coklat sampah seperti ini, sampah sialan?"

Satu kalimat dari Xanxus menyadarkan Squalo segera tersadar dari alam pikirnya, dan membuatnya menatap Bosnya dengan tatapan membunuh bercampur wajah merah yang terlihat sangat… tsundere.

"VOOOII! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MEMBERIKANNYA PADA ORANG SIALAN SEPERTI—"

Kata-kata Squalo terhenti saat Xanxus secara tiba-tiba menarik beberapa helai rambut panjangnya, menyebabkannya tertarik ke depan wajah sang Bos dengan sedikit rintih kesakitan. Siap untuk memaki bos sialannya atas sikap kasar itu, Squalo mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, lengkap dengan mata yang mendelik—

—Hanya untuk mendapati wajah Xanxus yang tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Wajah Squalo memerah lagi. Xanxus tersenyum mengerikan.

Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Squalo yang ditutupi beberapa helai rambut, pemimpin Varia itu berbisik,

"Bukan coklat seperti ini yang aku mau, _Hiu sialan_."

Squalo merinding. Desah nafas Xanxus terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya, ditambah suara beratnya yang direndahkan, terdengar sangat…. Erotis. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"L-lalu.. Coklat macam apa yang.. kau mau dariku, b-bos sialan?" jawab sang hiu dengan nada bergetar. Tidak sadar bahwa kata-katanya barusan sama saja mengakui bahwa coklat yang ia buat memang untuk Xanxus. Atau tepatnya, mungkin ia memang tidak peduli.

"Yang aku mau?"

Dengan satu gerakan, tanpa membiarkan Squalo menolak, Xanxus mengubah posisi wajahnya, tepat di depan wajah hiu kesayangannya, dan dengan perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya yang penuh luka sampai bibir dan lidahnya menyentuh sisa coklat di pipi Squalo.

Menjilatnya.

"Coklat seperti ini." –Ia menyeringai lagi.

Wajah Squalo memerah bagai gurita rebus.

"A-a-a-a-apa…. APA YANG… BARUSAN….. !"

Dan tanpa membiarkan Squalo menyakiti telinganya dengan suara yang kelewat indah, Xanxus mengubah sasarannya, menjadi tepat di bibir sang Rain Guardian dalam sekejap. Membungkam kata-kata apapun yang akan dikeluarkan Squalo setelah ini, sekaligus menikmati rasa manis coklat di dalam rongga mulutnya yang terasa hangat. Menyapunya dalam pertarungan lidah yang panas. Squalo mendesah dalam ciuman singkat itu.

Puas, Xanxus menarik tubuhnya, tetap menyangga kepala yang dihiasi rambut perak indah itu dengan satu tangan.

Wajah Squalo yang benar-benar memerah, berantakan dengan helaian rambut panjangnya. Bibirnya yang masih terlihat basah akibat ciuman tadi, matanya yang setengah terbuka seolah memohon lebih pada sang pemimpin Varia.

Melirik bagian tubuh lainnya yang dihiasi bercak-bercak coklat yang terlihat menggiurkan, Xanxus menjilat bibirnya, seolah mendapat santapan yang sangat lezat untuk dinikmati malam ini.

"_Buon Valentino, Stronzo."_

Terima kasih untuk menjadi hadiah Valentine terlezat yang pernah ia dapatkan.

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

01.35

Tiga sosok lelaki dan satu 'bayi' memasuki ruang tamu kediaman Varia yang gelap.

"Aaah~ Akhirnya sampai juga! Pekerjaan yang melelahkan di malam Valentine~ Bossu tidak asik ah~ =3="

"Ushishishi, mungkin ini yang disebut Bloody Valentine? Aku cukup menikmati membunuh mereka yang masih sempat-sempatnya membawa coklat saat pisauku menembus leher mereka kok~"

"Apa Boss sudah tidur ya? Kok gelap sekali.."

"Sepertinya Squalo belum pu— ..Ng? Ada cahaya dari dapur.."

.

Keempat siluet itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu satu-satunya yang mengeluarkan cahaya remang-remang saat telinga mereka menangkap suara yang mencurigakan dari dalam sana.

.

"A-aaahh.. B-boss! Lebih… L-lebih..!"

...

"Memohon padaku, sampah!"

…...

"X-xanxus.. kumohon— nnh..!"

…

"Panggil namaku lebih keras!"

….

"XANXUS!"

…

.

.

"…. Sepertinya kita mengganggu. Shishishi, kau tidak boleh melihat adegan ini, Mammon." Bel menutup mata sang bayi—Mist Guardian yang tampak merengut selagi berkata dengan wajah sedikit memerah, "Aku bukan bayi! Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari mataku, Bel!"

Melirikkan matanya ke arah banci bergaya nyentrik –yang entah kenapa sedang sibuk histeris menahan teriak sambil mencari kamera di tas pinggangnya— dan lelaki kekar –yang tampak shock seperti siap untuk hancur kapan saja— di sebelahnya, lelaki dengan tiara di kepala itu menyeringai jahil.

"Shishi, sepertinya malam ini kita harus tidur dengan penutup telinga."

Malam ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

….. *mojok*

Kenapa jadinya malah begini ya, beda sama konsep awalnya, dan kayaknya.. garing sangat. HIKS. *makinmojok* Dan lagi, ternyata udah 2k words? Saya keasikan ngetik sampe gatau udah sebanyak ini orz maaaaaff untuk pecinta XS, cerita saya hancur begini ;A;

Tapi setidaknya saya udah telanjur berani ngepublish. =='' cerita ini masih pantas berating T (++) kan? Kan? *taboked*

Buat fanfic berikutnya saya mau bikin D1869 mwahahaha, udah dapet banyak ide berdasarkan RP dengan seme saya ;DD *siapayangnanyasih* Kalo ada respon yang bagus buat fic ini mungkin saya bakal cepet-cepet publish, dan mencoba membuat oneshot(s) yaoi KHR lagi. Kalau nggak ya….. saya nangis. #Loh

Dan sekarang fandom KHR rame ya? Sama 6918 lagi! Sepertinya saya bakal lebih sering nongkrong disini tiap ada waktu~ BD Salam kenal sekali lagi semuanya, mampir ke profile saya ya! XD *shothard*

**.**

**REVIEW?**

**.  
**

**PS: **Salam spesial buat** Eltrish** - senpai, kalau senpai baca fic ini~ Karena aku dapet ilham buat bikin fic XS ini dari senpai secara tidak langsung~ :D Just wanna say thanks for last week's unforgettable memories lol XD *bingung mau ngomong dimana lagi selain disini soalnya* -dilempar keluar-


End file.
